The Sims 2: Podróże
|podpis=20px|link=Simspedia:Artykuł na medal/Archiwum Ten artykuł został nagrodzony w maju 2014 roku. }} |nośnik = 1 CD-ROM |wymagania = Procesor: 1300 MHz 256 MB pamięci RAM karta graficzna kompatybilna z T&L z co najmniej 32 MB pamięci przestrzeń na dysku: 1.5 GB HDD napęd DVD min. 8x Windows 98, XP, Vista |sterowanie = Klawiatura i Myszka |postacie = Wielka Stopa |otoczenie = Wyspa Twikkii, Wioska Takemizu, Trzy Jeziora |temat = Wakacje |temat muzyczny = }} left szósty dodatek do gry The Sims 2. Wprowadza możliwość wyjazdu na wakacje. Jest odpowiednikiem dodatku The Sims: Wakacje z pierwszej części gry. Simowie po raz kolejny otrzymują możliwość wyjazdu na wczasy. Mogą wybrać jedno z trzech dostępnych miejsc wakacyjnych: Trzy Jeziora, Wyspa Twikkii oraz Wioska Takemizu. Opis left|100px Wyrwij swoich ulubieńców z codziennej rutyny i weź udział w ekscytujących przygodach w trzech egzotycznych zakątkach naszego globu! Oficjalny dodatek The Sims 2: Podróże proponuje trzy warianty zabawy: luksusowy apartament na rozległej tropikalnej wyspie, biwakowanie na szczycie dziewiczej góry oraz poznawanie kultury Dalekiego Wschodu. Wizyta w każdym z tych trzech miejsc będzie nie tylko świetną okazją do odpoczynku lecz przede wszystkim niezapomnianą przygodą. Obserwuj jak z niewydarzonych turystów Twoi milusińscy stają się prawdziwymi obieżyświatami, znającymi lokalne obyczaje, powitania i tańce... Zabierz swoich Simów w podróż ich życia i zaimponuj znajomym po powrocie do domu! Tereny wakacyjne thumb|right *'Wioska Takemizu' - Emanujące spokojem ogrody Zen i miejscowe smakołyki witają Twoich Simów na Dalekim Wschodzie. Bez względu na to, czy Simowie będą ćwiczyli Tai Chi przy drzewie bonsai, rozkoszowali się czarką herbaty, czy spróbują szczęścia przy stoliku mahjonga, wakacje w Wiosce Takemizu to idealny wybór dla Simów zestresowanych codzienną gonitwą za dobrami materialnymi. Na parcelach publicznych Wioski Takemizu poszukaj ninja. Jeśli dobrze odpowiesz na zadane przez niego pytanie, posiądziesz wiedzę o teleportacji... Po dokładnym zapoznaniu się z okolicą, można natrafić na Pagodę w Cieniach zamieszkaną przez Mądrego Starca. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Mądry Starzec opowie nam słynną na cały simowy świat Smoczą Legendę. thumb|right *'Trzy Jeziora '- Wyjedź w góry, w ciche i spokojne otoczenie Trzech Jezior. To miejsce, położone w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie cudownych, błękitnych jezior i wonnych, sosnowych lasów, zapewnia mnóstwo zajęć dla Simów lubiących wypoczynek pod gołym niebem. Twoi Simowie mogą rzucać siekierami do celu, biegać na drewnianych balach zanurzonych w wodzie i piec podpłomyki na ognisku w gronie znajomych, rozkoszując się świeżym, górskim powietrzem. Potem Simowie mogą wziąć odprężającą kąpiel w naturalnych gorących źródłach. Legenda głosi, że w Ukrytej Pieczarze można spotkać Wielką Stopę... thumb|right *'Wyspa Twikkii '- Zrób sobie przerwę od codziennego znoju i odpręż się na sposób wyspiarski. Malownicze plaże, bogate ogrody tropikalne, ciepłe morze i szum fal. Nic nie zapewni Twoim Simom lepszych wakacji niż tropikalna Wyspa Twikkii. Zażyj gorącego słońca wiszącego na bezchmurnym niebie i ulep całą rodziną zamek z piasku. Zapisz swoich Simów na emocjonujące wyprawy, takie jak lot na paralotni, wycieczka łodzią o szklanym dnie czy zwiedzanie z pokładu helikoptera. Przeszukaj okolicę a znajdziesz wiele ciekawych atrakcji. Pomyszkuj trochę na wraku pirackiego statku w kajucie kapitana, ale uważaj! Nikt nie lubi, kiedy się przeszukuje jego dom i Kapitan może "osobiście" wyjść na pokład. Oddaj hołd składając niewielką ofiarę pieniężną w wielkiej Świątyni Jumboka IV. Jeśli uda Ci się wykopać mapę do sekretnego miejsca, w którym - nie bez przeszkód - dostaniesz laleczkę Voodoo, nazywaną wdzięcznie Panem Wielgachnym, wszyscy będą Ci posłuszni! Jak wyjechać Gdy Simowie są gotowi na wakacje, pozostaje tylko spakować bagaże i wyjechać! Simowie mogą wyjechać na wczasy samemu lub zabrać ze sobą rodzinę i/lub przyjaciół. Wakacje można zaplanować, wybierając opcję "Wakacje... Wykup wakacje" w telefonie albo komputerze. Pojawi się okno planowania wakacji, gdzie: *Wybieramy dzień wyjazdu Simów na wakacje. Możemy wybrać termin wyjazdu do sześciu dni naprzód. *Ustalamy długość wakacji, od trzech dni i dwóch nocy, do siedmiu dni i siedmiu nocy. *Możemy zobaczyć ile wczasy będą nas kosztować. *Wybieramy Simów, którzy wyjadą na wakacje. Uwaga1: Jeśli Simowie zatrzymają się we własnym domku letniskowym, nie będą musieli wnosić żadnych opłat. Uwaga2: Jeśli dorośli Simowie wybierają się na wyjazd bez dzieci i zwierzaków, muszą zapewnić im opiekę podczas swojej nieobecności. Mogą zostawić któregoś z dorosłych domowników, aby się nimi opiekował lub wynająć nianię na czas wyjazdu. Upływ czasu podczas wakacji Wyjazd na wczasy nie wymaga załatwienia sobie urlopu w pracy, ponieważ podczas pobytu na wakacjach starzenie się oraz upływ czasu zostają wyłączone. Co oznacza, że jeżeli Sim wyjedzie np. we wtorek rano, powróci do domu w ten sam wtorek rano. Podobnie jak w przypadku odwiedzin parceli publicznych przez naszych Simów. Oczywiście, będąc na wakacjach, zegar nadal tyka, ale są to godziny odliczane od naszego pobytu, w zależności od tego ile dni wykupiliśmy. W przeciwieństwie do odwiedzania parceli publicznych w normalnej grze (kiedy czas również staje w miejscu), gdy będąc na wczasach odwiedzamy parcele publiczne terenu wakacyjnego, czas wciąż leci. Podobnie jest, gdy nasi Simowie są Na studiach na terenie jednej z uczelni (wymaga dodatku The Sims 2: Na studiach). Różnica jest jednak taka, że na wakacjach Simowie nie mogą poprawiać umiejętności, zyskiwać entuzjazmu wobec hobby (wymaga dodatku The Sims 2: Czas wolny), nie mogą również uzyskać nowej rangi. Po przyjeździe thumb|W recepcji hotelowej Gdy nadejdzie dzień wyjazdu, Simowie zostaną przewiezieni na lotnisko, skąd polecą do wybranego miejsca. Po przybyciu Simów do hotelu, wybierz wolny pokój, klikając na jego drzwiach i wybierając opcję "Rezerwuj apartament". Klikając na drzwiach pokoju, możemy również sprawdzić, ile kosztuje wynajęcie go na dobę hotelową. Można zarezerwować tyle pokoi, ile trzeba do pomieszczenia naszej grupy. Można oszczędzić pieniądze, dzieląc jeden pokój między kilku Simów, albo wykosztować się i wynająć pół hotelu. Gdy zarezerwujesz już pokoje dla wszystkich Simów w grupie, jeden z Simów musi zameldować się w recepcji. Simowie mogą wykorzystywać większość elementów wyposażenia hotelu, ale nie mają dostępu do żadnego z nieswoich pokojów. Zakwaterowanie Simowie muszą mieć gdzie mieszkać podczas wakacji. Na terenach wakacyjnych znajdziemy trzy możliwe rodzaje zakwaterowania: domki letniskowe, hotele oraz pola namiotowe. Każde z tych miejsc ma swoje plusy i minusy. Domki letniskowe można nabyć jak każdą inną nieruchomość, są one jednak bardzo drogie; czasem kosztują nawet tyle, co zwykły dom. Ale za to nabyty domek letniskowy można edytować jak tylko nam się podoba, ponieważ staje się on niejako normalną parcelą mieszkalną. Hotele stanowią kolejne niezbyt tanie zakwaterowanie, aczkolwiek cena zależy od rodzaju hotelu. Im bardziej luksusowy, tym droższy (jest to raczej logiczne). Nie każdy hotel posiada udogodnienia takie jak basen czy restauracja, ale oczywiście można je znaleźć w droższych miejscach. W hotelu Simowie mogą zarezerwować nawet kilka pokojów, nie zarezerwowane pokoje zostaną przeznaczone dla innych turystów. Simowie mogą również zamawiać jedzenie do swojego pokoju hotelowego, a ekipa sprzątająca chętnie posprząta ich pokój, gdy narobią bałaganu. Pola namiotowe są darmowe. Jednak w grze możemy znaleźć tylko jedno z nich znajdujące się w Trzech Jeziorach. Simowie śpią tutaj w namiotach, co niestety zaspokaja ich potrzebę energetyczną znacznie wolniej. Pola namiotowe nie dysponują panem lub panią sprzątającą, Simowie muszą więc sprzątać swój bałagan własnoręcznie lub wpływać na innych by zrobili to za nich. Ponadto Simowie śpiący w namiotach muszą liczyć się z wahaniami temperatury (wymaga dodatku The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku). Dlatego pobyt na polu namiotowym w środku zimy może nie być zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Jednak prawdziwi twardziele mogą rozpalić ognisko i opowiedzieć niejedną straszną historię, piekąc podpłomyki - i już zrobiło się cieplej! Miesiąc miodowy Jeśli Twoi Simowie niedawno się zaręczyli, możesz zaplanować dla nich wesele, którego nigdy nie zapomną, a także wspaniały miesiąc miodowy tylko we dwoje. Wystarczy przed imprezą ślubną, korzystając z telefonu lub komputera zarezerwować wakacje, a tuż po skończeniu zabawy szczęśliwa para młoda będzie mogła wyjechać. Można również dokonać zaślubin na wakacjach. To będzie wyprawa, której nigdy nie zapomną! Wycieczki thumb|Wioska Takemizu Miejscowy przewodnik wycieczek może pomóc Simom zapisać się na zwiedzanie okolicy na pokładzie helikoptera, wyprawę na obserwację ptaków, emocjonujący przelot paralotnią i inne. Wystarczy znaleźć przewodnika, kliknąć na nim i wybrać opcję "Zarezerwuj wyprawę", a następnie wybrać wycieczkę. Po wybraniu wycieczki pojawi się okno z informacją o koszcie wyprawy. Można ją wykupić lub ostatecznie zrezygnować. Podczas wyprawy Twojemu Simowi mogą przytrafić się różne przygody - reakcja na nie będzie miała wpływ na zadowolenie Simów po zakończeniu wycieczki. Sekretne parcele W każdym z trzech terenów wakacyjnych dostępnych w grze możemy odnaleźć ukrytą parcelę. Każda z nich po odnalezieniu zapewni naszym Simom pewne korzyści, w postaci wiedzy lub otrzymanych przedmiotów. Zanim wyruszymy na podbój danego terenu niezbędna będzie sekretna mapa, którą można odnaleźć na różne sposoby: możemy odnaleźć mapę jadąc na wycieczkę, możemy ją wykopać lub poprosić o nią przebywając w świątyni (nie obejdzie się bez poświęcenia paru groszy). Oto lista sekretnych parceli: *Pagoda w Cieniach - Wioska Takemizu *Ukryta Pieczara - Trzy Jeziora *Tajemnicza Chatka - Wyspa Twikkii Nowości w grze Dla niektórych Simów odwiedziny w nowym miejscu oznaczają wyjątkową pokusę - to nowa okazja do zakupów! Twoi Simowie mogą podczas swoich wakacyjnych podróży kupować pamiątki z wakacji, meble i ubrania, aby potem przywieźć je do domu. Tryb tworzenia Sima - biżuteria Teraz możesz uzupełnić wygląd swoich Simów o kolorowe świecidełka! Wybór jest duży - od naszyjników po kółka do nosa. Biżuterię wybieramy podczas kroku czwartego w trybie tworzenia Sima. W przypadku wcześniej stworzonych Simów, możemy uzupełnić ich wygląd wybierając opcję "Zmień wygląd" w lustrze albo toaletce. Nowe obiekty thumb|Rozmowa w saunie *Namiot *Hamak *Stolik herbaciany *Stół do gry w Mahjonga *Sauna *Statek piracki *Stół do masażu *Album fotograficzny Tryb budowania *Dach pagody - nowy rodzaj dachu szczególnie przydatny do wznoszenia budynków w stylu Dalekiego Wschodu. Nowe interakcje *Simowie mogą kopać w ziemi w celu znalezienia przeróżnych przedmiotów, od zaginionego skarbu po rurę wodną. *Simowie mogą robić zdjęcia i przyjmować w tym celu odpowiednią pozę. *Miejscowi oraz inni turyści mogą być zapraszani do domu Sima na trzydniowy pobyt. *Simowie, zamiast samochodem lub taksówką, mogą piechotą dostać się na parcelę publiczną. *Simowie mogą zatrudniać masażystów. *Małe dzieci mogą jeść piach. *Simowie mogą brać ślub na parceli publicznej, ale nadal nie mogą na niej urządzić wesela. Nowe zajęcia Nowe tereny wakacyjne zapewniają całkiem nowe zajęcia. Simowie mogą spędzać tam czas, bawiąc się w zupełnie nowy sposób. Oto co nowego możesz robić na wczasach: *'Zwiedzanie okolicy' - szukaj niezwykłych widoków. Simowie mogą odkryć piracki statek na plaży, stare ruiny albo inne niespodzianki danego regionu. *'Odnajdź zaginiony skarb' - nigdy nie wiadomo, co Simowie mogą odkryć, jeśli będą kopać wystarczająco głęboko! *'Pobaw się na plaży' - spróbuj sił w budowaniu zamków na piasku, weź ożywczą kąpiel w oceanie albo zażyj słońca. *'Odwiedź spa' - zanurz się w gorącej łaźni parowej lub skorzystaj z błogosławieństw profesjonalnie wykonanego masażu. *'Zabawa w stylu drwala' - turlanie się na balach drewnianych i rzucanie siekierami to tylko niektóre z zajęć w otoczeniu lasu, które czekają na Twoich Simów podczas pobytu w górach. Plaża Plaża może być teraz parcelą mieszkalną, publiczną lub można na niej postawić hotel. Na plaży można wykonywać wiele nowych czynności: można się opalać, pływać w oceanie, budować zamki z piasku, kopać w piachu lub po prostu obserwować fale. Na plaży można również odnaleźć piracki statek. Zdjęcia thumb|Trzy Jeziora Teraz możesz upamiętnić ważne chwile z życia Simów! Wystarczy, że poprosisz jakiegoś innego Sima o zrobienie Ci zdjęcia. Możesz także kliknąć na fotografowanym Simie, wybrać opcję "Poza", a następnie jedną z dostępnych póz. Twój Sim przyjmie wybraną pozę i utrzyma ją do chwili wykonania zdjęcia. Wszystkie fotki można wkleić do albumu fotograficznego, zamówionego za pomocą komputera, a pojedyncze odbitki zdjęć powiesić na ścianie lub innej płaskiej powierzchni. Inne nowości *Nowa rasa: Wielka Stopa *Nowe postacie NPC: **Boy hotelowy **Przewodnik **Sprzątaczka hotelowa **Ninja **Mądry Starzec **Kapitan statku pirackiego Edward Dregg **Nikczemny Szarlatan *Nowe stacje radiowe: **Reggae **Wyspiarska *Nowe tańce: taniec Hula *Nowe potrawy *Nowe lokalizacje Bara-bara: **Namiot **Sauna **Hamak *Nowości w co kręci Simów a co odrzuca *Nowe możliwości blokowania drzwi: **Nie przeszkadzać **Otwarte/zamknięte dla sprzątających Wakacyjne potrawy Każdy z terenów wakacyjnych ma swoje tradycyjne potrawy. Poszukaj stoiska z jedzeniem i zamów jedną z proponowanych potraw. Jeśli Simowie są zmęczeni ciągłym zwiedzaniem i wprost "padają z nóg", możesz zamówić przyniesienie posiłku do pokoju hotelowego. Twoi Simowie mogą także zjeść posiłek pod chmurką, jeśli na parceli wakacyjnej znajduje się grill. Tradycje i kultury thumb|Wyspa Twikkii Każdy teren wakacyjny ma specjalne zwyczaje i obiekty, unikalne dla danego regionu. Gdy Twoi Simowie będą dokonywali interakcji z miejscowymi, mogą się uczyć różnych tańców, legend czy sposobów witania się. Na przykład, w Trzech Jeziorach powitaniem jest bicie się w pierś, ale już w Wiosce Takemizu ukłon, na Wyspie Twikkii natomiast powitaniem jest gest luzaka. Opanowanie tych nowych zwyczajów może trochę potrwać. Po powrocie do domu Simowie mogą uczyć rodzinę i przyjaciół zwyczajów, które poznali na wakacjach. Simowie mogą także wypatrywać specjalnych obiektów, które zabiorą do domu. Szukaj więc na plaży i kop w ziemi. Kupuj również charakterystyczną biżuterię w każdym z terenów wakacyjnych, a potem załóż ją i paraduj po domu unosząc za sobą atmosferę wakacji! Im więcej rzeczy zbierze Sim, tym wyżej dane wakacje zostaną ocenione na panelu wspomnień wakacyjnych. Nieruchomości Jeśli Twoim Simom nie brakuje simoleonów, mogą wydać je, kupując własny dom letniskowy. Domki w atrakcyjnych, egzotycznych miejscach mogą kosztować tyle, co normalny dom mieszkalny, ale dzięki temu Twoi Simowie mogą w przyszłości zaoszczędzić fortunę na hotelach! Uwaga: Ta opcja jest korzystna jednak tylko wtedy, jeśli rodzina będzie często jeździć na wakacje. Aby kupić chatkę nad jeziorem, domek w górach lub samotnię na Dalekim Wschodzie, Sim musi użyć telefonu lub komputera i wybrać opcję "Nieruchomości... Kup dom letniskowy". Następnie Sim może wybrać swoją nową wczasową posiadłość spośród dostępnych dla danego terenu wakacyjnego. Gdy Sim stanie się już właścicielem domku, może go dowolnie przebudowywać. Można także zbudować własny dom letniskowy na dowolnym z istniejących terenów wakacyjnych, tak samo, jak buduje się normalne domy. Korzyści z wakacji Nic tak nie zapewni wypoczynku Twoim Simom, jak udane wakacje! Po beztroskich dniach spędzonych na zabawie i relaksie, Simowie mogą powrócić do domu nie tylko ładnie opaleni. Wiele czynników decyduje o tym, jak bardzo udane będą wakacje naszych Simów. Zasadniczo, jeśli podczas wakacji zdarzy się coś dobrego (np. poprawią się relacje między Simami przebywającymi na wakacjach lub Simowie znajdą ciekawe pamiątki), grupa Simów na wakacjach może spodziewać się efektów pozytywnych. I na odwrót, jeśli wydarzy się coś złego (np. Sim zyska wroga), Simowie mogą wrócić do domu nie całkiem wypoczęci! Po zakończeniu Simowych wakacji mamy możliwość wyboru korzyści dla swoich Simów. Pamiątki z wakacji thumb|Panel pamiątek wakacyjnych Simowie po powrocie do domu mogą obejrzeć swoje pamiątki z wakacji, możemy je odnaleźć na panelu wspomnień; w lewym górnym rogu znajduje się ikonka w postaci walizki. Łącznie możemy zebrać 45 pamiątek. Możemy je zdobyć poprzez odpowiednie zachowania, takie jak nauka tradycyjnego tańca czy degustacja miejscowych potraw. Simowie będą poprawiać swój podróżniczy tytuł (np. "zabłąkany włóczęga") w miarę zbierania pamiątek z wakacji; tytuł ten można obejrzeć również na tym samym panelu. Zebranie wszystkich pamiątek nie przyniesie jednak naszemu Simowi żadnych większych korzyści (oprócz ogromnej satysfakcji, ma się rozumieć...)! Tworzenie terenu wakacyjnego Możesz stworzyć swój własny teren wakacyjny! Wystarczy wybrać jeden ze wzorów terenów wakacyjnych (Daleki Wschód, góry, wyspa albo własny teren), a następnie dodać hotele, atrakcje turystyczne, parcele publiczne i inne. Tworzenie plaży W skrzyni parceli znajdują się nowe parcele specjalne. Możesz wybrać m.in. plażę i umieścić ją na drodze biegnącej wzdłuż brzegu oceanu. Umieszczana parcela z plażą musi graniczyć z wodą oraz drogą. Możesz zmieniać swoją plażę dowolnie, używając narzędzi terenu w trybie budowania oraz dodając mokre, wilgotne albo suche kamyczki i piach z muszelkami. Dodaj kilka palm z sekcji Ogród, trochę dekoracji, takich jak wodorosty, wyrzucone przez morze drewno albo kotwicę. Tworzenie hotelu *Aby stworzyć parcelę hotelową, wejdź na parcelę publiczną, wybuduj swój hotel, nie zapominając o dużej ilości pokojów mieszkalnych oraz ladzie recepcyjnej, a na koniec zmień typ parceli - naciśnij przyciski Ctrl, Shift oraz C, wpisz kod changelotzoning hotel i już go mamy! *Zamiast noclegu w hotelu możesz także zbudować domy letniskowe, które Simowie mogą kupić i odwiedzać. *Możesz również poszukać gotowych już hoteli w skrzyni parceli i domów, a następnie umieszczać je w otoczeniu w wybranych miejscach. Ciekawostki i wskazówki *Jeśli Twoi Simowie nie lubią trwonić simoleonów, mogą trochę zaoszczędzić, wykupując wyjazd z wyprzedzeniem. Im wcześniej wykupią wakacje, tym więcej zaoszczędzą. *Simowie na wakacjach powinni uważać na podejrzanych typów. Odprężeni Simowie zażywający wypoczynku mogą stanowić łatwy cel dla kieszonkowców i oszustów. *Kąpiele słoneczne to wspaniały sposób na wypoczynek podczas wakacji. Uważaj jednak, aby nie przesadzić! Simowie mogą przywieźć do domu niechcianą pamiątkę - oparzenie słoneczne - jeśli przesadzą z opalaniem. *Twoi Simowie mogą mieć szczęście i znaleźć potężny artefakt. Muszą jednak zachować ostrożność używając go - zbyt często wykorzystywany może obrócić się przeciwko właścicielowi. *Kopanie w poszukiwaniu skarbów może przynieść niespodziewane rezultaty - np. Sim może odnaleźć mapę prowadzącą do zapomnianego miejsca... *Kiedy masz dodatek, w którym jest nowy komputer, opcja "wakacje" nie będzie widoczna. *Jerzy Rękawek, który się pojawia w tym dodatku wygląda jak Robert Nowak. thumb|center|300px Kategoria:Dodatki do The Sims 2 Kategoria:The Sims 2: Podróże en:The Sims 2: Bon Voyage es:Los Sims 2: Bon Voyage fr:Les Sims 2: Bon Voyage